The Object of My Affection
by Garis Miring
Summary: SLASH LeoPika. Perburuan papan nomor peserta di ujian Hunter tahun ini telah dimulai. Siapa sangka ternyata Kurapika diharuskan memburu target yang ternyata baginya lebih sulit daripada meraih papan nomor milik siapapun.


**The Object of My Affection**

By: Remus Black

Ronde keempat ujian Hunter tahun ini baru saja dimulai. Seluruh kandidat serentak berharap-harap cemas ketika makhluk mematikan bernama Hisoka menginjakkan kakinya terlebih dulu di Pulau Zebile untuk menjadi orang pertama yang berhak menjelajahi hutan, disusul para kandidat lainnya menurut urutan waktu keluar dari Trick Tower.

Yang mana berarti empat sekawan yang tiba terakhir di lantai dasar Trick Tower harus rela menunggu giliran untuk turun dari dek kapal membosankan itu. Killua terlihat menyemangati Gon untuk lebih baik menyerah saja jika targetnya benar-benar Hisoka.

"Masih ada ujian tahun depan, lagipula umurmu masih panjang," begitu kira-kira ujarnya.

Di lain sisi dek kapal, angin semilir berhembus menyelinap di antara sela-sela kerah kemeja Leorio yang saat itu berdiri di sebelah Kurapika, sama-sama sedang memandang ke arah hamparan hijau Pulau Zebile.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa cemas." Ujar Leorio. Manusia di sebelahnya diam saja. Satu-satunya pergerakan hanyalah lambaian rambutnya yang ditiup angin laut, jadi Leorio angkat bicara lagi, "berapa nomor targetmu?"

"Itu..." jawabnya tertahan, "akar dari minus enam puluh tiga,"

"Mana bisa dihitung—"

"Nanti kau juga tahu," balas Kurapika sambil menghela napas sedikit, "nampaknya sudah giliranku untuk turun."

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu di daratan!" Lambainya ceria. Namun Kurapika tidak menengok ke arahnya.

Leorio mencibir sedikit, Ia agaknya ingin mengajak Kurapika bekerja sama dalam ujian kali ini, mengingat kemampuannya berhadapan dengan alam liar sangatlah memprihatinkan. Bukan berarti ia tidak mau meminta Gon untuk menolongnya, rasanya anak itu sudah cukup terbebani dengan kenyataan bahwa ia harus mendapatkan plat nomor Hisoka dan kembali dalam keadaan utuh. Ia jadi serba salah, ditambah lagi ia tidak ada bayangan sama sekali siapa yang akan menjadi targetnya kali ini, seluruh peserta sudah terlanjur menyembunyikan nomor masing-masing.

Sambil mengharap kepada langit kosong di atas sana supaya terjadi keajaiban, ia menghela napas dan berjalan perlahan turun dari dek kapal itu ketika namanya dipanggil.

xxx

Di sisi lain hutan, Kurapika terlihat mengambil langkah santai menelusuri jalan setapak di tengah hutan. Ia tahu ini terdengar sombong, tapi ia sama sekali tidak merasa perlu untuk menyusun strategi yang cukup berarti mengingat targetnya bukanlah orang yang akan dengan cepat menghindar bahkan ketika dirinya menyerang langsung di hadapannya. Ia memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk berpikir jernih untuk kurang lebih dua belas jam ke depan.

Kurapika meneruskan berjalan di antara pepohonan sambil terus menerus melempar tatapan nelangsa ke benda segiempat yang menunjukkan nomor peserta yang harus ia buru. Berkali-kali ia terjebak di antara rasa gembira karena mengetahui target yang harus ia dapatkan tidak memerlukan usaha yang keras namun di satu sisi ia mendapati dirinya setengah kesal dan putus asa begitu mengetahui bahwa pemilik nomor peserta yang dipegangnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah teman seperjuangannya sendiri yang bernama Leorio.

Ia memutuskan untuk menyelinap di antara pepohonan dan menunggu Leorio lewat di jalan setapak itu, dan benar saja, beberapa puluh menit kemudian target terlihat. Jangan tanya kenapa prediksinya bisa seakurat itu, berteman baik dengan buruanmu ternyata merupakan langkah awal yang sangat menguntungkan dalam membaca gerak-gerik dan langkah yang kira-kira akan diambil olehnya.

Dalam diam ia terus mengikuti dari belakang.

Ia mengamati pergerakan dari setiap targetnya. Leorio, yang seperti biasa menyampirkan tasnya di bahu sebelah kanan dan melihat ke samping kiri setiap empat puluh menit sekali, ternyata sama sekali tidak berubah saat dilihat dari belakang seperti ini, entah kenapa membuat Kurapika sangat bernafsu untuk menyerang dengan pedang kembarnya.

Kira-kira siapa yang menjadi target Leorio? Jangan-jangan dirinya? Jadi dari tadi mereka harusnya bertukar plat nomor saja... tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin. Yang jelas, jika ia masih harus mengalah pada rasa solidaritas, ia harus mencari alternatif lain untuk mendapatkan tiga poin lainnya. Kenapa di saat seperti ini ia masih juga bimbang? Mungkinkah karena yang menjadi targetnya adalah Leorio atau karena memang Leorio?

Selama kurang lebih dua jam ke depan, pengamatannya selalu dikunci pada sosok bingung di bawah sana. Namun Ia merasa terlalu tertekan jika harus terus-terusan menguntit seperti ini tanpa berbuat apa-apa padahal kesempatan datang begitu banyak dari tadi. Ini semua karena ia kurang menyusun strategi. Baru kali ini ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Mungkin ia butuh tempat untuk dirinya sendiri, di manapun asal jauh dari Leorio.

Dengan gerakan cepat tanpa membuat suara ia bergegas dari situ menuju sungai terdekat untuk bermalam.

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah merangkak pada tanah dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam air. Merasa kepalanya sudah cukup dingin, ia mengangkat mukanya dan apa yang dilihat setelahnya pada permukaan air justru membuat kepalanya semakin berat.

"Leorio..."

"Hei," sapanya sambil melambai kepada Kurapika yang masih menatap air dengan berat hati, "nampaknya kau tidak begitu senang melihatku?"

"Hanya perasaanmu saja," katanya membalas, menyembunyikan ekspresi paniknya di balik tirai rambutnya yang meneteskan air, "kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini."

"Err, ya," ujar Leorio sambil duduk bersila di sebelah Kurapika, ikut-ikutan menatap air, "sebenarnya tadi aku melihatmu berjalan menuju ke sini."

"Oh..." gumam Kurapika pelan, dalam hati ia menggerutu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena kurang lihai dalam mengendap-endap.

"Jadi?" Leorio menoleh ke arahnya, "sudah mendapat plat nomor incaranmu?"

Entah kenapa pertanyaan sederhana tersebut sesaat membuatnya menahan napas dan ia dapat merasakan dirinya mengerang putus asa dalam perasaan bimbang antara berkata yang sesungguhnya atau tidak.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," katanya berusaha terdengar senormal mungkin, "mungkin sebenarnya aku sedikit beruntung karena targetku bukanlah orang yang—susah."

"Aku tidak mengerti omonganmu," tanggapnya sambil ikut-ikutan membasuh wajahnya menggunakan riak air yang mengalir di depan mereka, "ngomong-ngomong, matahari sudah terbenam."

"Lalu?!" sembur manusia di sebelahnya galak.

Leorio melempar tatapan mencela ke arah Kurapika, "seperti yang kaulihat, hari sudah hampir gelap dan sepertinya mustahil untuk melanjutkan pencarian pada malam hari di pulau penuh kejutan ini, jadi bagaimana kalau malam ini kita beristirahat?"

_KITA?! Rupanya dari tadi ia sudah menganggap diriku berkompani dengannnya..._ pikir Kurapika setengah hati sambil menyembunyikan ekspresi kecutnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah."

xxx

Ia tidak ingat bagaimana awalnya malam itu ia bisa dengan mudahnya membuang seluruh rasa letih dan kantuknya demi mendengarkan dentuman liar menyenangkan di dadanya saat Leorio yang sedang tertidur tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan kepala tepat di ujung bahunya. Ia mencoba untuk tertidur kembali namun visualisasi yang disuguhkan dari seorang Leorio yang sedang tidur membuatnya sulit untuk memejamkan mata. Otaknya berpikir cepat tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan selama ia terjaga, ia memutuskan untuk memikirkan strategi yang tepat untuk merebut plat nomor orang yang sedang tertidur di sebelahnya.

Namun tidak semudah itu berkonsentrasi jika orang yang menjadi targetnya berada dalam jarak terlampau dekat seperti sekarang ini.

Misalnya saja seperti sekarang ini di mana ia sedang mengira-ngira letak Leorio menyimpan papan nomornya. Alih-alih mencari di dalam saku kemeja, yang ada ia malah meletakkan jarinya secara perlahan di kancing kemeja lalu tiba-tiba ia tersentak kaget, tersadar akan apa yang ia lakukan barusan.

Kalau sudah begitu ia sadar bahwa bukan faktor jarak yang dimiliki targetnyalah yang membuat ia gugup seperti ini, tapi lebih ke siapa yang menjadi targetnya.

Berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya, Kurapika mendorong Leorio dengan sangat kasar hingga nampaknya lelaki itu terbangun namun dengan cepat tertidur kembali setelah menemukan posisi bersandar yang cukup nyaman di batang pohon superbesar yang sedang menjadi tempat bagi mereka untuk bermalam.

Kurapika berusaha untuk menutup pendengaran dari suara dengkuran halus Leorio di sebelahnya. Rupanya itu membuatnya cukup tersiksa. Maka ia memutuskan untuk memfokuskan dirinya dalam mengambil plat nomor incarannya. Ia bangkit perlahan mendekati targetnya yang sedang tertidur dan menempatkan dirinya dalam posisi merangkak tepat di depan Leorio.

Dirinya baru saja hendak mengintip ke dalam saku kemeja Leorio ketika bulu kuduknya berdiri dan merinding luar biasa saat merasakan interval napas Leorio berkali-kali menghantam bagian belakang telinga dan menggelitik rambutnya. Ia menarik mundur kepalanya dan bisa merasakan udara di sekitarnya entah kenapa mendadak berubah panas di malam yang dingin ini.

Ia berusaha mengembalikan situasi ke keadaan normal dengan menyimpulkan bahwa benda incarannya tidak ada di saku kemeja. Kalau begitu saatnya mencari di tempat lain, saku celana misalnya, atau mungkin suatu tempat di mana hanya orang tertentu yang punya kebiasaan aneh seperti Leorio menyimpan benda berharganya.

Kurapika ingat hari itu saat harus menunggu di ruangan kotak membosankan akibat kehilangan lima puluh jam waktu taruhan di Trick Tower. Leorio, duduk di hadapannya sambil menyantap kopi untuk sarapan, memberitahunya hal yang cukup menarik,

"Kau tahu, Kurapika," nada suaranya entah kenapa masih terekam jelas, "aku menjahit saku tambahan di bagian belakang leher kemejaku di bagian dalam untuk menaruh hal penting yang kalau tasku hilang aku tidak perlu khawatir akan kehilangan benda tersebut."

Padahal waktu itu ia tidak begitu memberi perhatian khusus pada informasi penting yang dikisahkan Leorio terhadapnya. Siapa sangka hal tersebut menjadi petunjuk yang seribu kali lipat lebih berharga dalam situasi seperti ini. Maka ia memutuskan untuk sekali lagi menahan napas dan maju mendekat ke arah figur yang sedang tertidur pulas di hadapannya.

Ia melingkarkan tangannya secara hati-hati mengelilingi bagian belakang leher Leorio dan menyelundupkan beberapa jari masuk ke dalam kemejanya.

Nampak tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari, Kurapika menggeram pelan dan berusaha menarik kembali tangan kanannya yang sekarang sedang mengelilingi leher manusia di depannya. Dengan sangat mendadak ia hampir terjungkal ke belakang ketika tiba-tiba kedua tangan Leorio dengan gerakan tak sadar menyatukan keduanya dalam satu pelukan hangat.

Lagi-lagi udara di sekitar Kurapika terasa panas luar biasa, ia sungguh panik ketika mengetahui dirinya kini benar-benar 'terkunci' bersama targetnya dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia berusaha memikirkan jalan keluar yang tepat. Namun usapan pelan pada punggungnya yang disusul dengan hembusan napas teratur yang diberikan Leorio untuknya seakan menurunkan semua rasa paniknya dan ia memutuskan untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk sepenuhnya dan merebahkan kepalanya hingga rambutnya kini mendominasi wilayah dagu dan leher Leorio secara keseluruhan.

Detak jantung teratur dari Leorio yang sedang tertidur seakan menjadi nyanyian selamat tidur untuknya. Ia pun dengan mudah tertidur dan lupa akan tujuan awalnya.

xxx

Sinar matahari dan cicitan burung membangunkannya seperti biasa. Namun pagi itu ada yang tidak biasa, ia menemukan dirinya terebah di rerumputan, dengan Leorio yang nampaknya habis selesai mencuci muka.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Selamat pagi, Kurapika," sapa Leorio santai, "entah kenapa pagi ini badanku terasa berat dan ternyata menemukanmu tertidur di depanku dan memblokir jalanku untuk bangun," katanya sambil bercermin, "jadi untuk sementara kuletakkan kau saja dulu di situ."

"Memangnya aku barang?" ujarnya sambil bangkit dan merapikan rambutnya, "omong-omong, maaf mengenai semalam,"

"Ada apa?" tanya Leorio tidak yakin, ia menutup cerminnya dan menatap Kurapika.

"Aku... agak takut dan kedinginan," ujarnya, ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah saat mengatakan itu, "makanya kau menemukanku dalam posisi seperti _itu _tadi pagi."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Leorio sambil terlihat lega, meneruskan kegiatan paginya, "omong-omong apa rencanamu hari ini?"

"Aku akan meneruskan mencari papan nomor targetku," ia merasa dirinya berdebar saat mengatakan itu, "aku punya perasaan bahwa ia sangat dekat dengan posisiku sekarang..." dengan agak bersalah ia menoleh ke arah Leorio yang menanggapinya dengan satu gumaman pelan.

Ia masih menoleh ke arah Leorio yang masih berinteraksi dengan cermin ketika ia tiba-tiba melihat sesuatu bundar berwarna putih bertuliskan angka 403 bertengger manis di antara tumpukan dasi yang terdapat di dalam tas bawaan Leorio.

"Kalau begitu boleh aku ikut denganmu seharian ini mencari targetmu?" tanya Leorio sambil memegang pisau cukur dan memandang Kurapika dengan wajah berseri-seri, membuatnya sejenak sadarkan diri dan melepas pandangan dari benda incarannya.

"Ikut denganku?" tanyanya balik dengan sangat ragu.

Leorio kini mengangguk antusias.

_Tentu saja TIDAK._

"Tentu saja, Leorio,"

Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menolak.

"Baguslah kalau begitu—"

"TAPI aku punya satu permintaan," sanggahnya cepat, "aku berniat memasang umpan untuk targetku, langkah pertama yang harus aku lakukan adalah mencari buah apel.."

"Ah, aku bisa mengambilkannya untukmu," seru Leorio semangat, "kau tunggulah di sini dan bersiap-siap."

Beberapa menit kemudian Leorio menghilang ke dalam hutan. Saat ini Kurapika tidak tahu harus tertawa atau menangis atau berdiri dan melompat penuh kemenangan. Daripada bingung memilih mana yang harus dilakukan duluan, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakan yang sudah pasti: mengambil plat nomor milik Leorio.

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia bangkit dari rumput dan berjalan menuju tas kotak Leorio yang ditinggal begitu saja tak jauh darinya. Dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar dan satu kali menelan ludah, ia berhasil membuat lubang kuncinya mengeluarkan bunyi TLEK pelan. Dibukanya benda segiempat itu hingga membentuk sudut sembilan puluh derajat, mengaduk tumpukan dasi di dalam situ dan akhirnya menemukan plat nomor 403 itu.

"Aku baru sadar kalau di hutan ini tidak ada satupun buah yang dapat dimakan."

Dengan satu detakan kencang di dadanya, mata Kurapika melebar mendengar pemilik suara itu kini tepat berada di belakangnya. Masih menggenggam plat nomor incarannya, ia berkata, "bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Karena aku menyukai buah apel dan tahu bahwa tak satupun jenis buah itu dapat tumbuh di pulau ini," katanya lancar.

Kurapika berdiri dan tersenyum aneh sambil menghadap Leorio, "kukira kau sudah sadar saat aku berkata bahwa targetku itu menyukai buah itu..."

Leorio kini berdiri pada posisi siaga.

"Maaf, Leorio," ujar Kurapika sambil mundur beberapa langkah, "tapi targetku memang kau—dan aku butuh ini."

"Apa—HEI!"

Bagai elang yang melihat buruannya, Kurapika melesat ke arah yang berlawanan sambil membawa benda incarannya yang kini ada dalam genggamannya. Ia berlari menembus hutan mengemban perasaan senang dan bersalah, tepat di belakangnya terdengar Leorio mengejar dengan sepenuh hati.

"Hei, Kurapika!"

"Tidak!" serunya sambil berlari, "aku tidak berniat sama sekali untuk mengubah pikiranku, maaf sekali!"

"Bukan itu!" balas Leorio yang nampaknya makin mendekat menyusulnya, "tapi kau lupa membawa ini—"

Kurapika sejenak menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan benda panjang, yang rupanya adalah pedang kembarnya, menghantam hidungnya dan seketika itu pula ia terjungkal beberapa meter ke depan dengan plat nomor 403 melayang di udara.

Darah mengalir dari hidung sementara ia sepenuhnya terjerembap pada permukaan tanah. Ia sebisa mungkin bangkit dan meraih plat bundar yang tergeletak tepat beberapa meter dari tempat ia terbaring. Namun seseorang yang lumayan berat telah lebih dahulu menduduki dirinya, mengunci posisi dan menaruh besi tajam dan dingin itu tepat di lehernya.

"Aku tidak ragu untuk menyerangmu," ujar Leorio sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

Lelaki yang sedang terhimpit itu mencoba untuk bangun dan melawan namun entah kenapa semua usahanya sia-sia. Tatapan Leorio seakan mematikan seluruh otot gerak dan menghipnotisnya supaya tetap pada tempatnya.

"Aku serius," ujar Leorio lagi sambil membetulkan genggamannya pada pedang maupun cengkramannya terhadap manusia di bawahnya.

Kurapika memberanikan diri memandang lelaki di atasnya. Dengan penuh keputus asaan ia memulai, "Leorio..."

Oknum yang disebut namanya itu diam saja. Namun ekspresinya terlihat menuntut, jadi ia melanjutkan,

"Ini tidak adil," protes Kurapika, "kau bisa mendapatkan semuanya dariku... Pengamatanku, pengawasanku, perhatianku, bahkan senjataku—yang sedang kau pakai ini," katanya sambil terus menatap wajah Leorio yang kini terlihat bingung, "tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa memilikimu?"

Leorio masih diam saja, tatapannya masih terpaku pada sepasang mata biru di bawah sana. Genggaman tangan kirinya pada lengan Kurapika kini menguat setara dengan laju detak jantungnya. Ia menarik tangan kanannya dan membuang pedang kembar milik Kurapika ke permukaan rumput di sebelahnya.

"Kau berdarah, ya?" Leorio berkata sambil meletakkan ibu jarinya di antara hidung dan mulut manusia di bawahnya.

Kurapika merasakan usapan hangat di wajahnya yang entah kenapa memunculkan perasaan aneh yang kini menjalar bolak-balik tiada henti di punggungnya. Alih-alih berterima kasih ia justru berkata, "aku benci kau—"

Warna biru langit tiba-tiba saja tergantikan dengan sekelebat bayangan tak jelas yang membuat pandangannya kabur disusul dengan indra perasa di bibirnya menangkap sesuatu yang hangat memblokir kalimatnya, atau mulut lebih tepatnya. Ia ingin melawan namun tangan kirinya yang tadinya bebas kini sepenuhnya telah ditahan dengan cukup kuat ke permukaan rumput oleh Leorio.

Ia menggeram cukup keras menyuarakan perlawanan terhadap lelaki di atasnya namun Leorio hanya memindahkan tangan kanannya ke hamparan rambut pirang yang terurai tidak beraturan di atas rumput dan mengusapnya, membuat Kurapika sekali lagi merasa terlalu lemah untuk melakukan perlawanan. Maka ia memutuskan untuk menutup matanya dengan sukarela.

Saat mata tertutup, tiba-tiba saja ia dapat berpikir jernih. Hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah mengangkat tangan dan mendorong Leorio, seperti yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang ini.

"Sedang apa kau?!" seru Kurapika di antara napasnya yang terputus-putus. Wajahnya memerah luar biasa. Dengan udara sedingin itu napasnya yang memburu membentuk uap gas ringan di sekitar wajah mereka berdua.

"Aku sedang mencoba membersihkan lukamu," jawab Leorio sambil merendahkan kepala lalu berbisik di telinga kanan Kurapika, "agak susah jika tasku ternyata masih ketinggalan di sana."

Kurapika mengerjapkan matanya melawan perasaan aneh di perutnya saat Leorio berbicara sambil mengecup daun telinganya yang lalu diteruskannya hingga lelaki itu berkata lagi pada urat nadi di lehernya, "salahmu sendiri tadi langsung kabur, 'kan?"

"Aku tahu," katanya berusaha sekuat tenaga melawan napas dan kecupan Leorio yang kini memburu lehernya, "tapi tolong jangan hukum aku seperti ini—"

"Rasanya kau tidak perlu bicara lagi," kata Leorio sambil mengacak rambut Kurapika dan bangkit, "sebaiknya kita menyusun rencana, ayo kembali ke tempat semula."

Merasa tidak ada pergerakan dari lawan bicaranya, ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Kurapika masih belum bangkit dari tempatnya terduduk.

"Sepertinya kakiku terkilir," Katanya membuat pernyataan yang sangat jelas, "kau harusnya bertanggung jawab."

Leorio tersenyum ke satu sisi. Ia menyingsingkan lengan bajunya dan membopong Kurapika ke belakang punggungnya. Lelaki berambut pirang itu melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Leorio dan mengistirahatkan kepala pada tengkuknya.

Mereka berjalan beberapa meter ke depan. Napas Kurapika yang lambat dan teratur terus-terusan menggelitik bagian belakang lehernya hingga ia mengira bahwa manusia yang sedang digendongnya itu telah tertidur pulas.

"Kurapika?"

"Ada apa?"

"Kurasa aku menemukan satu cara," katanya memandang jalan setapak di depan, "agar kita dapat lulus di ronde ini bersama-sama."

"Leorio?"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

Setelah itu tidak terdengar lagi suara dari keduanya hingga beberapa puluh detik ke depan. Kurapika merapatkan lengannya yang melingkar di leher Leorio dan mengangkat kepalanya, membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kiri Leorio,

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Oh," tanggapnya sederhana, "sayang sekali itu di luar rencanaku."

**CATATAN PENGARANG:**

SELESAI JAM DUA BELAS TEPAT! Saya memang hebat. Ini adalah fanfiction pertama dari Garis Miring untuk fandom Hunter x Hunter. Bagaimana kabar partner menulis saya? Ternyata dia masih hidup dan sifatnya yang tamak dalam menagih cerita masih sama, sayangnya.


End file.
